What Are You Doing?
by ZeroZangetsu
Summary: Obito after releasing the Nine-Tails goes to stop his old sensei from using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and despite the inconsistencies Obito points out, Minato still thinks he is Madara.


"What are you doing?"

The question surprised Namikaze Minato, who was in the middle of drawing the seal of the _Eight Trigrams _onto his newborn son Naruto. To his surprise it was the same masked man that he had just defeated twenty minutes ago.

"You can't stop me Madara! I will seal the Nine-Tails and save Konoha!" yelled Minato as he quickly finished up the seal on Naruto's stomach.

"I wasn't going to stop you, but why aren't you going to seal the Nine-Tails back into Kushina-san?" questioned 'Madara'.

"My son is going to need help to defeat you in the future, and I want Kushina to be able to meet Naruto." replied Minato.

"Why do you need to defeat me?" asked the masked man."I'm not even Madara."

That made Minato freeze, before looking back to the man. "Of course you are."

"No I am not, I'm pretty sure that Uchiha Madara was taller than you, not shorter. Besides I would be like a hundred years old." said the man.

Minato refused to believe it."Of course you're Madara, who else would be able to control and summon the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

The not Madara merely shrugged. "I practiced."

"So you have taken control of the Nine-Tails before." Minato said, thinking that it was evidence supporting his enemy's identity.

"No, but I have taken control of other tailed beasts," said the not Madara thinking back to the container Yagura he was controlling a year next Tuesday.

"Then who are you?" questioned the Fourth Hokage, who now seemed fairly interested in the conversation.

"Uchiha Obito" replied the now named Obito.

"My dead student? Seriously Madara you couldn't do better, like a Uchiha that is actually alive?" said a now uninterested and unbelieving Minato.

"You wouldn't think I was dead if you actually came back to search the cave where I was stuck in! Besides what other Uchiha do you think would have one eye!" yelled an indignant Obito.

"Rin transplanted Obito's eye into Kakashi, even _if_ Obito wasn't crushed he would have bled out through the eye socket. I'm sure other Uchiha's have transplanted eyes to others before. " lectured Minato who was now preparing a altar while placing baby Naruto into a crib in the middle.

"Ever heard of band-aids?" questioned Obito not even bothering to address the highly unlikely second part of the statement.

"...Why do you not want me to use the _Dead Demon Consuming Seal_ anyways? If you were really Obito you would have supported me in protecting Konoha and you wouldn't have hurt Kushina." said Minato, who was now fairly annoyed by the whole conversation.

"Well originally I released the Nine-Tails just so it would wreck the village a little bit, before summoning it away, but since you sealed my summoning, now it's just destroying the village because its pissed for being sealed here for almost a hundred years. Killing Kushina would have been just a bonus." replied Obito offhandedly.

"That settles it Madara you are not Obito, he would have never done something like this to Kushina, he looked up to her!" yelled Minato whose eyes flashed with anger.

Obito merely snorted."I never 'looked up to her', whenever she talked to me she was a downright bitch!"

As it turned out Obito's opinion of Kushina, like much of the Konoha population, wasn't favorable even before he began masquerading as Madara.

As she beat the crap out of nearly 70% of the academy while she was a student many of her former classmates, besides exceptions, hated her which spread to family and friends. It didn't help that when you encountered her at the best of times she was annoying, at the worst just downright obnoxious, which didn't make her many friends either.

Obito, even if he was her beloved's student, was frequently talked down to and once almost ripped apart after he hit her with a water balloon as a joke. Obito was pretty sure that was his first use of _Kamui_ to teleport across the village.

"You are Madara, you are trying to stall me from sealing the Nine-Tails!" Minato exclaimed as he took out one of his _Flying Thunder God_ kunai.

"I'm not stalling you, I'm trying to get you to stop from sacrificing your life to this cesspool of a village." said Obito. "Besides why are you ignoring that idea Kushina-ama made to seal the Nine-Tails back into her, then when it reforms you seal it with something that _wouldn't _kill you.

"Ha ha!" laughed Minato." That confirms it, you are not Obito, you are Madara the evil in this world. Obito wouldn't let this village be destroyed, his Will of Fire was so strong he would have sacrificed his life to save it."

"Ever thought I could change my mind in two years?" pointed out Obito.

Minato didn't reply and teleported to where his wife was holding down the Nine-Tails.

Obito merely sighed as he watched the large visage of the Nine-Tails disappear over the canopy of the trees. He really did want to save his old sensei, who despite the whole 'left him for dead in a cave thing' he did genuinely like.

Hopefully he wouldn't find someone who was so stupidly idealistic that they would refuse to listen to reason from... well anyone really.

Sixteen years later after he heard of, met, and talked to Uzumaki Naruto ,his sensei's son, he couldn't help but think he jinxed himself.


End file.
